Estelio Veleth
by HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: Syaoran and his companions become guests of the Elvenking of Mirkwood. Thranduil, taking an unusual interest in Fai, hints that the wizard's failed wish may not truly be impossible. Meanwhile, hidden guilt and unspoken feelings put tension on an already fragile relationship as Fai and Kurogane struggle to find what place they should take, if any, in each others' lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ This fanfiction takes place after the events of _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle _and therefore contains spoilers. Please also note that this story assumes that Fai remained a vampire, despite having received back his eye and magic, for reasons that shall be explained later.

Chapter 1

Hours dragged on as the travelers trudged through the gloom. Though, none of the four was sure of exactly how many hours. They hadn't seen even a glimpse of the sun since arriving in this world. A tangle of ancient tree limbs wove a canopy that blocked all but a dim filtering of grey-green light. Draped with lichen and tangled in ivy, the woods stretched on impossibly. The air hung thick and stale. Oak leaves layered the ground, damply muffling their footsteps. It was too quiet. The whole forest seemed hushed, as though waiting with bated breath.

Kurogane found himself feeling uneasy. Vague flashes of paranoia nipped at the edges of his awareness. This was no normal forest. He sensed a malignant presence hiding in these woods. It was muted, dampened by the hazy atmosphere that lay tangled among the trees, but it was there. He tried to focus, to hone in on this unseen enemy, but every time he sought to pin it down, it slipped away, leaving nothing but a foggy feeling of confusion. His mind seemed to be slowing. Grogginess crept in and he shook his head to clear it.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Kurogane was almost startled to hear Fai's voice breaking the heavy silence. "This forest… it's sick." The wizard spoke slowly, as though the dreary air weighed down his words. Cradling an unusually quiet Mokona in his arms, Fai stepped forward to examine a particularly gnarled bole. "And…" He shuddered as though struck by a sudden chill.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurogane reached out to touch the other man's shoulder. However, his hand landed instead upon a knotted oak branch. He turned to find Fai standing two paces to his right. "What…"

"This place is enchanted, Kuro-buro," Fai responded. "I suspect that won't be the last time you find your senses bewitched. And it's not the fun, friendly kind of enchantment either. No, this is something dark. We had best be on our guard. We don't want to end up separated in a place like this."

Kurogane nodded. They would have to take extra precautions. "Maybe we should all hold hands," Fai suggested brightly, a ridiculous grin spread across his face. Kurogane rolled his eyes. Those were not the kind of precautions he had in mind.

"Fai, Kurogane, come look at this," Syaoran called from a short distance ahead. They caught up and crouched down on the ground beside him. "There's a path here," the young man said, pushing away moss to reveal a wide, flat paving stone. "That means there have got to be people in this world. Or at least there were at some point in recent history. In a forest environment like this, I'd expect the stones to be a lot more covered if they were left untended for too long. If we follow this, we're bound to come across civilization sooner or later."

"Nice work, kid." Kurogane stood back up and tried again to peer through the thick veil of branches and leaves. Sooner would definitely be better than later. The light seemed to be growing dimmer.

"Well then, Syaoran," Fai said. "Lead on."

They continued their march through the woods for several more hours, walking in a single file line. Syaoran led the way, his eyes roving over the forest floor, always searching for the next flagstone. He was closely followed by Fai. The magician still carried Mokona and would occasionally glance down at the small creature with a look of concern crossing his face. Kurogane took up the rear. His feeling of uneasiness had not abated.

As twilight darkened into a foggy dusk, Kurogane called a halt. "It's no use traveling through the night," he said. "We'd lose the path. Best to make camp here."

"Whatever you say, Kurgy," Fai chimed. "I'll go gather some wood for the fire."

"No, stay here," Kurogane stopped him. "There'll be no fire." He waited for the others to protest, but no one questioned his decision. They knew by now that they were safest trusting in the warrior's instincts. "We'll take turns keeping watch," he instructed.

Spreading their cloaks beneath them, the four companions settled down on the ground to wait out the night. Fai kept Mokona held close to him even as he lay down. Kurogane thought he saw the creature shivering. "Hey, creampuff, you doing okay over there?" he asked.

Mokona shook her small head slowly. "Mokona feels icky," she said.

"I'm afraid the strange magics of this forest are having an ill effect on the poor thing," Fai supplied, since Mokona did not seem inclined to elaborate. "But she'll be fine once we get out of its influence and she has a chance to rest."

Kurogane furrowed his brow. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" he growled at the mage.

Mokona answered him. "Mokona didn't want to worry everyone. Everybody was already worried about the big scary forest. And like Fai says, Mokona will be fine."

Syaoran eyed the small creature with concern. "Oh, Mokona, we're your friends. We care about you. Next time, tell us if you don't feel good, okay?" He reached out and softly stroked her rabbit-like ears. Then he looked to Fai. "Last time Mokona was sick, she was unable to transport us from world to world. What if our time in this dimension runs out, and she's still not feeling well? It could take us days to get out of this forest. Are you sure she's going to be all right?"

"Her condition improved a bit when we found this road," Fai answered. "It has a different sort of energy from the rest of the forest. If we can keep following this path, I think she'll be just fine."

"Can't you put some kind of magical barrier around her?" Kurogane asked. "Filter out the bad stuff that's making her sick?"

"In theory, that would be fine. However…" Fai paused to stare out into the fast darkening night. "I'd rather not use any magic here if we can avoid it."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's for the same reason you didn't want us to light a fire, Kuro-tan: to avoid detection. I'm not sure what the source of this dark enchantment is, but I _am _sure that we don't want it finding us. Now," he said, brightening his voice back to its usual cheery tone, "why don't we all try and get some sleep?"

Kurogane took the first watch. Within the hour, everything was pitch-dark. He closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to take over. The forest remained unreasonably quiet, even at night. No breeze broke the stagnant air, and he could hear clearly the slow, even breathing of his resting companions. Other noises broke through occasionally – the rustles of small creatures sneaking through the undergrowth or creeping along an overhead branch. But none of these were concerning, and time slipped by uneventfully.

It wasn't until he was about to wake Fai for the next watch that Kurogane felt it: that feeling in his gut he always got before a battle. Drawing his sword, he extended his senses outward into the darkness, probing for the enemy he knew must be approaching. Syaoran and Fai had awoken to the sound of his sword being drawn and were now standing beside him. Syaoran produced his own sword, while Fai carefully tucked Mokona into an inner pocket of his jacket. Kurogane found what he was searching for: a large presence, still a fair distance away, but coming with speed.

"There," he motioned in the direction from which he sensed the presence.

"No." Fai pointed in another direction. "It's that way, and coming from above."

"The enchantment in this forest must still be throwing off our senses," Syaoran reasoned. "We have to be ready on all sides." The three took up a triangular position, each facing outward, and waited. Soon, tree limbs began to creak around them, accompanied by a sinister clacking sound.

The attack came from above, as Fai had predicted, but from four directions, not one. Four monstrous beasts descended upon them with fangs bared and long, hairy legs splayed. The three travelers leapt into action. Kurogane saw a flash of golden eyes as Fai dispatched the first of the giant spiders. The thin blond shook a slime of dark blood off the curved claws that now extended from his hands before jumping after the next attacker. Kurogane easily split his own foe in two with a swing of his long sword while Syaoran stabbed the final beast through one of its multiple eyes. The creature writhed, screeching for a long moment before its curled limbs at last fell still.

"If there are others nearby, they will surely have heard that," Fai stated, landing quietly beside the other two. "We have no choice now but to keep moving. Kuro-buro?"

Kurogane glared down at the contorted arachnid lying at his feet. Four of them. How was it that he couldn't sense that? "All right," he said. "But stay close together."

They traveled as fast as the darkness would allow, careful not to stray from the path. Once lost, there was no telling whether they would be able to find it again. Twice more they were ambushed by small packs of spiders. They ended the skirmishes as quickly as they were able and hurried along their way.

Suddenly, Syaoran stopped. "What's wrong, kid?" Kurogane asked.

"I can't find it – the next stone. The path is gone!"

"We can't delay," Fai hissed. "They're still coming. More of them this time."

Kurogane shook his head. "If we don't get out of this forest soon, Mokona's only going to get worse. The path is our best chance. Besides," he scoffed, "you should know by now that a few bugs won't be able to stop me."

"It's not just the spiders I'm worried about, Kuro," Fai argued. "There's something else in this forest, something far worse. We have to keep moving."

But they did not get the chance to decide, for the spiders were upon them again. This time there were too many to count in the gloom, coming from all angles. While a portion of them attacked from the ground, others stayed aloft, casting down pale, sticky ropes in hopes of entangling their prey. Kurogane burst forward, taking out several foes in his first strike. The travelers took down spider after spider, but the onslaught seemed unending.

"Syaoran!" Fai cried out. Kurogane turned to see the young man stagger. One of the spiders had managed to strike him with its stinger. Syaoran slew the beast, but the damage had been done. He sank to his knees as the poison took hold. Fai and Kurogane rushed to his side, fending off the jubilant spiders who thought this was their chance to steal him away. The fury of the two men's retaliation caused the remaining spiders to hesitate, allowing them a brief lull from the fight. Fai knelt beside the now barely conscious Syaoran.

Kurogane remained standing, sword still raised, ready should the spiders decide to attack again. "How is he?" he asked the wizard.

"The venom isn't lethal, but it will be a while before he's able to stand again," Fai diagnosed. "These spiders don't seem like they're going to give up anytime soon. Things are looking rather grim for us, Kurgs. Now that Syaoran is unable to fight…"

"I'll take them all out myself if I have to," Kurogane growled. "I told you, no bugs are going to stop me." He shifted his stance in preparation. "Look after the kid and the meat-bun."

"Kuro, wait!" But Kurogane ignored the wizard's protest. Lunging toward the nearest spider, he drew back his sword to strike. A sharp whirring noise ended in a muffled _thump,_ and the monster fell dead before Kurogane could land his blow. A feathered shaft protruded from its bulbous head. More arrows began to fall, dropping spiders all around the travelers. Soon the surviving monsters were retreating, scurrying through the tree tops.

Kurogane drew back to the others, but he did not resheathe his sword; the enemy of one's enemies is not always one's friend. One by one, the archers appeared out of the misty darkness, encircling the travelers. They surrounded them with arrows nocked and threateningly aimed.

"Surrender your weapons," demanded a female who appeared to be their leader.

Kurogane glowered at her. "And if I don't?"

"Now, now, Kuro-puu," Fai admonished. He placed a hand on Kurogane's arm while raising the other in a gesture of surrender. "Is that any way to speak to our rescuers?"

"_Rescuers?_ I could have –" But Kurogane caught the warning look in Fai's eyes. "Fine," he grumbled, returning his sword to its sheath. "Here." He handed it over to the long-haired woman standing before them. The act carried an irritating sense of déjà vu.

Taking the sword, the woman handed it off to another archer. "Search them," she commanded. Kurogane scowled, about to protest. But Fai tightened the grip on his arm, and Kurogane held his tongue. They needed to get out of this forest, and the people surrounding them now were likely the best way to do that. Kurogane hated to admit it, but they could use the help.

"Excuse me, madam," Fai said. He now held both arms outstretched as two of the archers began patting him down in search of concealed weapons. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but two of our companions are unwell. I was wondering if…"

"What manner of creature is this?" exclaimed one of the searchers, extracting a groggy Mokona from Fai's pocket.

"Oh, please, be careful with her," Fai implored. "She's not well. And poor Syaoran here was stung by one of those spiders. I'm worried he's…"

"Do not fear for the boy," the female archer interrupted. "The spider's poison won't kill him, and we shall treat his wound when we return to the stronghold. As for this…" She took Mokona gently into her hands. "I know not what ails her, but our healers may be able to help. Elvish medicine is the most advanced of all the races."

"Ah, so you are _elves_ then?" Fai asked.

The woman looked at him quizzically. "Of course. What else should we be? Surely, you did not mistake us for dwarves, human?"

After searching the travelers, the elves insisted on binding Fai and Kurogane's hands and blindfolding them before they would lead them through the woods to their home. Though he found it humiliating to submit to such treatment, Kurogane did not resist. For Syaoran and Mokona's sake, it was better if they could move this along quickly. The elves guided them carefully through the forest, taking circuitous routes that may have been meant to disorient their captives – a most unnecessary precaution in this case.

The group marched in silence for a long while before arriving at their destination. Kurogane heard the rushing of a deep river as they passed over a bridge. Then behind them came the heavy sound of great stone doors closing. Shortly after, the blindfolds were removed, though Kurogane and Fai remained bound. They found themselves standing inside a large cavern. Lit by lanterns, the walls were ornately carved with branching trees and trailing vines.

The elf woman who had captured them stood before Fai and Kurogane. "Your friends have been taken to our healers for treatment," she explained. "The two of you will be brought to the king for questioning. It is not often that we find strangers in our lands, and he will surely wish to know your reason for trespassing."

"Trespassing?" Fai assumed an expression that was meant to convey innocence, though to Kurogane it just made the magician look like an idiot. "I assure you, my lady, we had no intention of committing such a crime. You see, we arrived here by accident. We had no idea that that forest belonged to your king. In fact, we were just trying to leave when your archers came along to assist us. And we are quite grateful for that, of course. I must say, if it wasn't for them…"

The woman raised her hand, cutting off Fai's rambling. "The king will decide whether to believe your story. Follow me." With that, she turned and led them on through the winding halls. Several of her company followed behind as guard. They passed through narrow passages and in and out of large chambers, past small underground waterways, and up and down staircases.

Finally, they entered the great hall of the king. Tree-like pillars held a high arched ceiling. Though by now they were deep underground, the wide gallery possessed an airy feeling. Light filtered down from hanging lamps, bathing the smooth stonework in a bright but gentle glow. The music of a single harp echoed from a distance to accompany the whispering stream that wound its way through culverts and under bridges around the hall. On a raised dais in the center of the room, stood a tall wooden throne. There upon it waited the elven king.

Robed in silver, with a mantle of green, he watched with cold eyes as Fai and Kurogane came to stand before him. Light glimmered off his crown of emerald leaves as he tilted his head to look at each of them appraisingly. His gaze seemed to linger longest on Fai.

"You may unbind their hands, Tauriel," the king said to the woman. "Even if they meant me harm, men such as these would not be hindered by mere ropes." His tone was casual, conversational, but his voice carried the weight of power. Kurogane regarded him with narrowed eyes. Behind this serene and ageless face, there hid a quick and calculating mind capable of gauging the strength of his captives at first glance. Kurogane would not have been surprised if the king held some magic ability that allowed him to easily see beyond outward appearances. The cold eyes seemed to stare straight through to his core. This elf could prove dangerous.

Once unbound, Fai bowed gracefully before the king. "Your Majesty," he began reverently. "Please accept our most humble apologies for intruding upon your realm, as well as our deep gratitude for your aid in our hour of need."

"You would have had no need of aid had you not entered my kingdom uninvited," the king replied. "Tell me, who are you, and what business brings you to my land?"

"My name is Fai Flourite," the mage answered with another deep bow. "My companions and I are wanderers. We travel from land to land with no particular business other than to continue our journey. I assure you, our arrival in your kingdom was not by our design. Indeed, we hadn't even known the forest was inhabited until we happened upon the path."

"What fools wander blindly with neither map nor any knowledge of the lands they traverse?" Tauriel questioned him. Fai merely shrugged and smiled at her.

The king regarded Fai thoughtfully. "Understand this, travelers, you will gain nothing by hiding the truth from me. Regardless of what you might claim, it is clear that you are no simple vagabonds, and your journey is not truly without purpose."

"Your Majesty, I see that very little slips past your notice," Fai conceded. "There is indeed a reason for our journey, but I cannot tell you what it is. You see, that reason belongs to our young friend Syaoran, the one the spider poisoned. It would be wrong of me to reveal such a thing without his consent."

Kurogane thought the king might grow angry at Fai's direct refusal to give him the information for which he had asked, perhaps even demand an answer with threats. But the elf did none of this. Instead, to their surprise, he laughed.

"Your loyalty does you great credit," the king said to Fai, a slight smile now turning up the corners of his mouth. "I would like to meet this young man, your friend who inspires such devotion. I shall send for you again when he is well. Then perhaps this tale will be unraveled. Until that time, you shall remain my guests. Tauriel." He spoke now to the woman.

"Yes, my lord?"

"These men are no longer to be treated as prisoners. See to it that all their needs are met."

"Yes, my lord." And though she obeyed her king's orders, Kurogane noted that the elf woman still kept a close watch on him and the magician, mistrust evident in her wary green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dismissed from their audience with the king, Tauriel led Fai and Kurogane from the throne room. She gave a brief series of commands to the guards who had accompanied them and each left to see to their assigned tasks. At Fai's insistence, she then brought him and Kurogane to the place where Syaoran and Mokona were being treated. Much to their relief, they found their companions' conditions had already begun to improve. Syaoran was conscious again, though still groggy from the spider's venom. The wound on his shoulder had been bound with fresh cloth, and he had been given a clean set of clothes. Mokona slept peacefully on a pillow beside the young man. Syaoran explained that the elves had bathed the small creature in a solution of healing herbs, including one he had not heard of before called "athelas." Its soothing effects seemed to have negated the "icky" feeling that had troubled Mokona earlier.

When the healers had pronounced their patients well enough to leave, Tauriel led the four travelers to the suite of rooms that had been prepared for them. The chambers they now saw were less grand than those they had first passed through when entering Thranduil's palace earlier that morning. More functional and less decorative, their living quarters consisted of a sparsely furnished sitting room, a small washroom, and two bedrooms. Being part of the same cavern system as the rest of the palace, the rooms had no windows to the outside, but were lit by lamps and candles.

As she prepared to leave, Tauriel informed the group that guards would be posted in the corridor outside. "If you have need of anything," she said, "simply ask, and it shall be provided. Rest now, for the long night has surely have left you weary. The king will likely summon you again this evening." She turned and walked toward the door, booted feet strangely silent upon the stone floor.

"Thank you again," Fai said as her hand touched the handle. His voice was sincere. "For everything, Tauriel."

"I am a captain of the guard," she replied without turning to look back at them. "All I have done was to fulfill the duties set for me by my king. You need not thank me for that." She left, closing the door behind her. The travelers heard the click of a lock.

"Hmph." Kurogane scowled. "Guests and prisoners seem to amount to about the same thing in this land."

"Still," said Fai, "it's better than being stuck out in that forest. At least now we have a safe place to rest and recover. A magical barrier surrounds this place; likely it was set up by their king. It seems the dark enchantments we encountered earlier are unable to pass through it."

"That's good news for Mokona," Syaoran said. The small creature lay cuddled in a blanket on his lap, still asleep.

Fai nodded. "Anyway, now that the two of you are feeling better, we have a decision that we need to make."

"What is it?" the young man asked.

"The king wants to know the reason for our journey," Kurogane replied. "He wasn't satisfied when Fai said we were traveling for the sake of traveling."

"I told him that because the reason we were traveling belonged to you, Syaoran, it would be wrong of me to reveal it to him without your permission," Fai added. "No one should have their past exposed without their consent, after all." The mage was still smiling, but Kurogane saw a different emotion in his eyes. He knew the wizard must be thinking of when his own past had been painfully revealed in Celes. Fai would not want any of his friends betrayed in the same way.

"Thank you, Fai." It seemed Syaoran had understood as well. "I appreciate it. I think we should tell the king our story. There's no telling how long we're going to be staying here, and life will probably be a lot easier if we can gain the king's trust."

"I agree," Kurogane said. "The elves still have our swords. If the king trusts us, we can convince him to give them back. Then we won't have to rush to find them when the time comes to leave."

"Kuro-puu's always worrying about his sword," Fai laughed at him.

Mokona began to stir. "What's so funny, guys?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, Kuro-daddy was just being silly again," Fai answered as Kurogane scowled at him. "Sorry to wake you, Mokona. Are you feeling any better?"

"Mokona had a nice nap. The icky feeling is all gone now." She hopped off of Syaoran's lap and onto the low table that sat between them in the small sitting room. "Mokona doesn't remember being here before. What is this place?"

"We're inside the palace of an elven king named Thranduil," Fai supplied. "He's the one who rules over the forest we landed in. The king has asked us to tell him the story of how we've ended up in his kingdom."

"Ooh, Mokona wants to help! Mokona loves telling stories!" the small creature exclaimed.

"Well, that's settled then. Looks like we're all in agreement," Kurogane observed.

Fai shook his head. "Not quite yet, Kuro-rin."

"Eh?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow at him.

"We've decided we'll tell the king our story, but we haven't decided how much of it we're going to share," the wizard explained. "I do not think it would be wise to tell Thranduil everything." He kept his voice low, as though concerned the elves outside would hear.

"What do you mean?" questioned Syaoran.

"Well, we want the king to trust us, don't we?" Fai continued. "Unfortunately, our journey has had some rather dark chapters. This culture is completely foreign to us, so we need to be careful. I just think we should leave out a few of the more questionable details. Some of the events that took place in Tokyo, for example."

Now Kurogane understood what the mage was getting at. "You don't want him to find out what you are." Fai gave him a smile that told him he was correct.

"Vampires are feared by many cultures," Syaoran admitted. "Fai may have a point. We'll be safer if the elves don't find out."

"Fine," said Kurogane. "Anything else we need to keep hidden?"

A sharp knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in," Fai called out cheerily. They heard the latch turn, and the door swung open to reveal an elf maiden with long brown hair, pushing a wheeled cart. The travelers watched her carefully for a moment, but she gave no indication that she had heard any of what they had been discussing.

"Good morning," she greeted them, bringing the cart into the room. On it sat a wide metal tray containing an assortment of foods, as well as a pitcher of water and a carafe of what appeared to be wine. "I'm sorry to disturb you. It is early yet for breakfast, but I thought you might be hungry. To battle the spiders that have invaded our land is no easy task."

"That was very thoughtful of you," Syaoran thanked her as she began unloading the cart onto their table.

"Yes, we do appreciate it," said Fai. "Please, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Fai, this is Kuro-buro–"

"It's Kurogane."

"And that's Syaoran, and Mokona." Fai pointed to each in turn.

"My name is Melanna," the maiden replied, smiling. "I'm very pleased to meet all of you. I've never met anyone from outside the Woodland Realm before." She looked at each of them with interest, her eyes taking in clothing and features that must have been completely foreign to her. "Oh, but I cannot stay," she said, blushing as she realized she had been staring at them. "Tauriel has said we are to leave you to rest, and there is still bread to be baked and other preparations to be made before breakfast. So I must bid you farewell for now. I do hope I shall get to talk to you again soon, though."

"We would like that too," Syaoran said, smiling back at her. Giving the travelers a short bow, Melanna took her cart and left them. The lock clicked back into place.

Mokona had already begun stuffing food into her mouth. "Hey, save some for the rest of us, meat-bun," Kurogane complained, snatching up the last apple before she could swallow it whole.

"Now, where were we?" Fai muttered as he spread honey onto a small oatcake. "Ah yes, our meeting with Thranduil." He nibbled the edge of the bread thoughtfully. "A king might be made uneasy by talk of other kings' deaths. It may be best not to mention King Ashura, nor any of my past before joining up with you. Other than that, I believe as long as we focus more on the happy stories and downplay some of the more unpleasant ones, we should get by just fine."

The others nodded in agreement. That settled, the travelers allowed themselves to relax and enjoy the food Melanna had brought them. After they had finished eating, Fai sent Syaoran and Mokona to sleep in one of the bedrooms. Kurogane sipped at a glass of wine as he watched the mage return. Pouring another glass for himself, Fai settled down on the couch beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"It's your turn," the warrior finally said, setting his glass down on the table.

"I'm sorry?"

Kurogane began rolling up his right sleeve. "The kid and the creampuff have both eaten, now it's your turn. You used a lot of energy fighting those spiders, so don't try to tell me you don't need it." He picked up a small knife from the table and held it in his left hand.

"Kuro-rin, stop." Fai took hold of his wrist. The smile had fallen away from his face. "It's not worth the risk. What if we were caught? An elf could walk in here at any moment. We just agreed that we needed to keep this a secret, for all our sakes."

Kurogane frowned at him. But Fai's expression softened. "I'll be fine, Kuro," he said. "I'm not going to starve just yet. Once we've told the king what he wants to hear we may be less guarded, but for now we must be careful."

The ninja held his gaze for another few seconds before giving up with a sigh. "Fine." He was too tired to argue with the magician right now. Kurogane placed the knife back on the table and rolled back his shoulders. He winced as a sharp pain snapped over his left shoulder blade.

"What's wrong?" Fai had seen him flinch.

"It's nothing," Kurogane answered irritably. "I'm fine."

The blond clucked his tongue. Smiling knowingly, he shook his head. "No, you're not. Take off your shirt."

Grumbling, Kurogane did as requested, turning his back to the mage. He felt Fai press his long, slender fingers along his shoulder, feeling for the connections between prosthetic and flesh. "You remember what the doctors in Piffle World told you," the wizard admonished. "You need to stretch these muscles between battles. Overuse causes them to bunch up and pull away from the prosthesis."

"I know that," Kurogane mumbled. "But it's not like those spiders left me much time for stretching, nor the elves for that matter."

"No," Fai admitted. "And I don't suppose having your hands bound for that long helped matters either." The wizard had begun to gently press against the tensed muscles, smoothing them back into position.

During their last visit to Piffle World, Kurogane had gotten a new prosthetic arm. Unlike the previous one, this arm was covered in synthetic skin, which saved them the trouble of explaining a mechanical limb to the less technologically advanced peoples they encountered. But though it was the latest model, the arm still tended to leave Kurogane sore after extended use. The swordsman sucked in a sharp breath as Fai pressed his thumb into a particularly stubborn knot.

As the mage finished with the muscles surrounding Kurogane's left arm, he moved outward, massaging the rest of the warrior's back and neck. Kurogane closed his eyes, enjoying the touch that seemed to melt away the weary stiffness. Fai's slender hands were surprisingly strong. So relaxed was the ninja that he almost didn't notice when the massage ended and Fai stood up from the couch.

Stretching his arms above his head, the thin mage yawned. "It's time we got some sleep as well, Kuro. We'll need our wits about us when the king decides to send for us again."

"Mm." Kurogane acknowledged him with a tired nod. Picking up his shirt, he followed Fai into the second bedroom. Lying down on the large bed, the two fell asleep without even bothering to turn down the covers.

* * *

><p>When Kurogane awoke, he found Fai had already left the bedroom. Getting up himself, he put his shirt back on and walked out into the common room. There he found the mage, along with the Mokona and Syaoran. They were sitting around the small table where several new dishes of food had been placed.<p>

"Breakfast?" Kurogane asked, sitting down on the couch next to Syaoran.

Fai shook his head. "Lunch," he answered. "You've been sleeping for a while, Kuro."

"Melanna brought this over for us just a little while ago," Syaoran told him.

"And Tauriel paid us a visit just before that," added Fai.

Kurogane began ladling a savory smelling stew of mushrooms and roasted vegetables into a bowl. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"There was no need," Fai answered him. "We thought it better to let you sleep, seeing as you were awake all of last night."

"Kuro-puu gets grumpy when he doesn't have enough sleep," teased Mokona.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you grumpy." Kurogane grabbed the white furball off of his head and gently tossed her to the wizard.

"Anyway," Fai said, catching Mokona, "we told her that we had agreed to share the story of our journey with King Thranduil, and she promised to relay the message. Seeing as Syaoran and Mokona are feeling well again, she thought it likely he would call for our presence this evening. That leaves us only a short amount of time now to prepare or our audience with His Majesty."

"Prepare?" Kurogane asked between spoonfuls of stew. "I thought we were prepared."

"Oh, nonsense, Kuro-puu!" the mage exclaimed. "You can't expect to entertain a king looking and smelling like that. You need a bath."

Kurogane scowled. Although Syaoran had cleaned up during his time with the healers, both Kurogane and Fai were still wearing their traveling clothes, which were none too clean after their night battling spiders in the forest. They had cleaned up as best they could in the small washroom of their cavern apartment, but the room did not include bathing facilities.

"Fortunately, Melanna informed us that there is a large bath not too distant from our own rooms," Fai continued. "I've arranged for one of the guards to take us there as soon you're done eating. There will also be a clean set of clothing available for each of us to borrow."

Kurogane looked over at Syaoran, assessing the clothing the young man had been given. It consisted of a belted tunic, leggings, and a knee-length overrobe, all in soft shades of brown. Nothing there that would impede his movements, should they have to fight. Not that Kurogane was really anticipating a battle, but it was always good to be prepared. "All right," he said, setting down his empty bowl. "Let's get this over with."

At their knock, one of the two elves standing guard opened the front door and allowed Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona to exit. Syaoran, being already clean and not yet back up to full strength, had decided to remain behind and rest. The guard led the three through the hallway and down two short sets of stairs to the entrance of the bath chambers. Ushering them inside, he turned them over to the care of the bath's attendant.

The cavernous room the three now found themselves in was at least seven times the size of their apartment. Pools of steaming water in varying sizes indented the floor in a seemingly random arrangement. Small streams connected one to another, with several bubbling fountains feeding those at the highest point. At the other end of the room, which was several meters lower than where the three now stood, the system drained out into an ornately gated culvert. The warm, humid air carried an aroma of scented soaps and lotions.

As Kurogane surveyed the room, he noticed several elves already bathing in one of the larger pools. To his surprise, they appeared to be female. Quickly averting his eyes, Kurogane turned to Fai. "We can't bathe here," he stated.

The wizard, who had already begun removing his clothes, stopped and looked up at him. "What are you talking about, Kuro-sama? That's why we're here."

"Well, there must be some kind of mistake." Kurogane pointed back over his shoulder with his thumb toward the other bathers.

Fai looked in the direction indicated, but then simply returned his eyes to Kurogane's with a shrug. "It's not as though we've never used a public bath before, Kurgy. I don't see what the problem is."

"You idiot, they're _women."_

"Yes, and you and I are men, and Mokona is Mokona. Really, Kuro-silly, if this were a problem, I'm sure that elf who gave us the towels would have turned us away already."

"But…"

"Come on," Fai interrupted, pulling off the rest of his clothing and dropping it into a large wicker basket the attendant had left for them. "You ought to have realized by now that social norms vary. But if it makes you feel better, Kuro-shy, we'll go to one of those lower pools where they can't see you. Now hurry up and get ready. Or do I have to undress you myself?"

"C'mon, Kuro-puu, it's bath time!" Mokona exclaimed, jumping onto Kurogane's shoulder and tugging at his shirt collar as if she had taken the magician's last comment seriously.

Frowning, the ninja finally acquiesced. Stripping off his shirt, he tossed it, along with the small creature, to Fai. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure the elf women weren't watching, he quickly pulled off the rest of his clothing and wrapped a towel around his waist. He chose to ignore the irritatingly amused smile the wizard was aiming at him. Snatching up a basket of soaps and extra towels, Kurogane turned and marched down toward the lower pools. Fai and Mokona followed, giggling, behind him.

The bath Kurogane selected featured a high wall at one side, over which water from the previous pool fell in a miniature waterfall. A step had been carved along one side at a height that would allow the average bather to sit comfortably with his head above the water. It was wide enough to easily accommodate half a dozen adults. Setting the basket down by the water's edge, Kurogane saw Fai approach the bath and dip his foot in to check the temperature. Apparently, the wizard found it to his liking, for the next moment he had plunged himself into the deeper section near the rear wall. Kurogane held up his arm to ward off a splash while Mokona clapped enthusiastically.

Popping up out of the water, Fai shook his head to clear the hair from his face. "Woo, this is nice! Come on in, you two," he called, treading water.

Letting out a cry of glee, Mokona immediately jumped in after him and swam out toward the mage. The way her long back feet kicked at the water made her look to Kurogane like a very fat, fuzzy frog. Laughing quietly to himself at the thought, the ninja set aside his towel and joined the others in the bath.

Stepping down onto the submerged ledge, Kurogane eased himself down into the hot water. He sat down on the underwater bench and leaned back against the pool's outer wall. Small ripples lapped against his neck as the gentle current slowly brushed across his skin. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sensation of heat soaking into his muscles. It had been some time since they'd gotten a proper bath.

A few minutes later Kurogane felt the water swirl around him as Fai swam over and settled himself on the ledge next to him. Lazily opening one eye, he saw the mage untying the ribbon that held back his hair and shaking it loose. The blond's hair had grown considerably over the years of their journeying together. Freed from its bonds, it fell in loose waves nearly to the center of the wizard's back. Unlike Kurogane, who kept his own hair trimmed to a manageable length, Fai refused to cut his, aside from the wayward bangs when they began to impede his vision. Mokona had hopped out onto the edge of the pool, and she and Fai were now pawing through the basket, sorting through the various soaps, shampoos, and lotions it offered.

After opening half a dozen bottles and holding them under his nose, Fai finally made a selection. He quickly dipped his head underwater to thoroughly wet his hair. Then, taking a palm full of the shampoo, he lathered it onto his head. Kurogane caught the heavy scent of lavender as the mage carefully combed through the tangling locks with his long fingers. It didn't much surprise the ninja that Fai had chosen something floral. After rinsing once more in the deeper water, the wizard popped up beside the other two again.

"Mm, Fai smells good," Mokona noted. "Now let's pick one for Kurgy."

"Fine," said Kurogane, knowing that arguing was unlikely to stop them anyway. "But nothing flowery."

Fai and Mokona laughed, but agreed to his terms. After debating the merits of several different scented shampoos, during which time Kurogane mostly ignored them, they came to a decision. "Alright, Kuro, we're ready," Fai told him.

Taking a deep breath, Kurogane ducked down into the water. Coming up again, he ran a quick hand back through his hair to push away the dripping spikes that had fallen in front of his face. Fai motioned to him with a twirl of his finger, indicating that he was to turn around. The warrior did as he was bid, slouching a little to allow the other man easier access to his head. Kneeling on the ledge behind him, the wizard poured out a dollop of shampoo and began working it through Kurogane's thick black hair, his fingertips moving in gentle circles along his scalp.

Kurogane wondered whether Fai noticed that he seemed to be coming up with more and more excuses to lay hands on him lately: the massage last night, running his hands through his hair here at the bath. There had been other instances in recent months as well when the mage had seemed to need to touch him without purpose, insisting on helping when the warrior did not actually require assistance. He briefly considered asking Fai for the reasons behind these actions, but decided against it. It was possible that the wizard was not even conscious of this habit. For now, at least, there was no use in over-thinking it, and Kurogane pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Fai and Mokona had kept their promise: the shampoo they had chosen was not heavily perfumed and smelled of herb and spice, rather than blossoms. Once Fai had finished, Kurogane submerged himself again to wash away the suds. "Hey, meat-bun," he called to Mokona when he resurfaced, "toss me some soap."

Mokona hopped into the basket, pulled out an ivory colored oval bar, and threw it to Kurogane. He dipped the soap into the water and began rubbing it over his arm. The scent reminded him of an herbal tea the travelers had encountered in a previous world. It left his skin with a slight tingling sensation, possibly due to containing some sort of mint extract. After Kurogane had scrubbed the rest of his body, he tossed the bar to Fai, who did likewise.

Thoroughly clean and rinsed free of soap, Kurogane exited the bath and began drying himself. A minute later, Fai joined him. The wizard lifted himself out of the pool, rivulets of water running down his pale skin. Sighing contentedly, he lay down beside where Kurogane was sitting, his back flat against the smooth stone floor, and smiled up at him.

Kurogane dropped a towel over Fai's face. "You're the one who said we don't have much time before the king summons us. Quit lying around and dry off."

"Aw, Kuro-meanie's so abrupt," Fai whined as he sat up and allowed the towel to fall over his lap. "But, I guess he's right. We've got to make ourselves presentable. It won't do to show up in the throne room dressed in nothing but towels."

Once the three of them were dry and had gathered up all the items from their basket, they left their pool in search of the bath attendant. The elf women they had seen earlier were still bathing, and Fai and Mokona waved to them as they passed by, while Kurogane avoided making eye contact. He heard one of the women whisper something to the others that set them all giggling. Re-checking that the towel around his waist was held firmly in place, Kurogane quickened his pace.

The bath attendant led them into a separate changing room where clothes had been laid out for them. The garments appeared more formal than the ones Syaoran had been given. Intricate embroidery adorned the sleeves and hem of the mahogany robe Kurogane pulled on. Copper thread and tiny shards of amber glimmered as they caught the light, forming patterns reminiscent of autumn leaves. The fabric was lightweight, but felt soft and warm against his skin. Fai's robes were of a misty grey-green, decorated with trailing vines of silver and jade. Each outfit was completed with loose fitting pants of a darker matching color and soft leather shoes.

Now clothed, Fai picked up Mokona, and the three were escorted back to their rooms by the guard who had brought them. Upon entering, they found Syaoran dressed in new robes similar to Fai and Kurogane's. The young man was fascinated to hear about the baths. "Do you suppose they're naturally occurring hot springs?" he asked as the group sat in the common room, awaiting the king's summons. "Or have the elves altered it to seem that way? The water in our own room isn't hot." He gestured toward the washroom wherein a small fountain continually dropped cool water into a stone basin. "Although, they could be from two different sources…"

Kurogane leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes as the other three continued their conversation. Elvish plumbing did not particularly interest him. Syaoran, however, seemed eager to learn about every aspect of the new cultures they encountered. Kurogane supposed that was a good attitude for someone destined to travel indefinitely. If nothing else, it kept his mind occupied. Only on rare occasions did the ninja catch Syaoran with a sad, wistful look in his eyes as he thought of the princess who waited for him. That he was able to remain so positive even after all of the hardships he had faced showed how strong Syaoran truly was. Of course, Kurogane thought, opening his eyes and looking over his companions one by one, perhaps the same could be said of all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After several hours' wait, Tauriel came to fetch the four companions. She too seemed to be dressed as if for some special occasion. An emerald green shirt with long fluted sleeves was belted around her slender waist and fastened at her throat with an ornate pin of brass. Her practical nature showed through, however, in her choice of the pants she wore beneath it, soft brown and unrestricting of her movement. Kurogane wondered if interrogations were always a formal event in elven society.

As Tauriel led the travelers through caves and hallways they had not previously encountered, it became clear that the elf woman was not returning them to the throne room as they had expected. Instead, they found themselves brought before a set of large oaken doors. Tauriel turned and looked them over critically once more, as though making certain they all looked presentable, before opening the door and ushering them inside.

The room they entered held a very different atmosphere than the open, airy throne room. Though large in size, it felt welcoming, even cozy. A fire burned warmly in a wide hearth at the opposite end. Carpets and rugs of varying hue and design covered the stone floor while tapestries depicting stories the travelers could only guess at lined the walls. Pillows and low couches sat clustered in random arrangement, upon which dozens of elves reclined, chatting amiably with one another and enjoying the refreshments that had been set out on tables around the room.

Many of the elves paused to look up at them as Tauriel led the group toward the center of the room where Thranduil sat, draped in a cloak of rich burgundy, upon a sofa. He sipped at a goblet of wine while talking with another blond-haired elf with sharp blue eyes. When the king noticed the travelers' approach, he smiled and raised his hand in greeting.

"Welcome, travelers," he said. "It pleases me that you are able to join us this evening."

"The pleasure is ours, Majesty," replied Fai, stepping forward to bow politely, "to receive the honor of being invited into your presence once again." When it came to smooth talking, the wizard tended to be the group's first choice. Syaoran had a knack for talking his way out of sticky situations, but Fai was the more skilled at flattery. Kurogane supposed it helped that the mage was a well practiced liar.

The king seemed pleased by the wizard's good manners. "Come, then," he said. "Introduce me to your other companions."

"Of course." The mage motioned for the others to join him. "This, my lord, is Syaoran, the young man whom I mentioned before." Syaoran bowed formally at his introduction.

"Kurogane you have already met," Fai continued. The ninja responded with a quick bow of his head. It was rare for the mage to use his full name. But in such a situation, even Fai could apparently see that the benefits of gaining the king's respect outweighed the fun of embarrassing the warrior with silly nicknames.

"And the final member of our company is Mokona," Fai finished. The small creature waved from her place on Kurogane's shoulder.

"Your Majesty," Syaoran addressed Thranduil. "I have been told that you wish to hear the story of our journey and how we came to find ourselves in your realm." He stood before the king, ready to make his account, but Thranduil seemed in no hurry to receive it.

"Yes, yes, in good time," the Elvenking replied with a wave of his hand. "But first, make yourselves comfortable. As I have said, you are my guests; you need not stand at attention. Be seated." He motioned to a servant who was standing near one of the refreshment tables. The servant brought over a carafe full of red wine and began filling goblets for the three humans.

Sitting down on a cushioned ottoman across from the king's sofa, Kurogane held up a hand to refuse the offered glass. He didn't care if Fai gave him another of his meaningful looks about behaving as a proper guest. The king might act hospitable, but he could still be their enemy. Kurogane was not about to throw caution to the wind and drink with him.

"Hey, what about Mokona?" Mokona complained, hopping down from the ninja's shoulder to sit beside him. The elf serving wine gave her a curious look.

Kurogane sighed. "Alright, fine. Here." He took the goblet from the elf and handed it down to the small creature.

Mokona tipped back the glass and took a large gulp. "Mmm… Thanks, Kuro-puu."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't drink too much." Kurogane glanced over at Fai and Syaoran, who had taken seats nearer the king. Each had accepted a glass of wine. Tauriel had seated herself near the other blond elf at Thranduil's side. Kurogane watched as that elf smiled at her, welcoming her with a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce my son, Legolas," the king spoke as the server left them.

The other elf turned from Tauriel to look them over one by one. "I have been told," the prince said, "that you slew many spiders before my people found you. You must be skilled warriors to have fared so well against them in such a small company. I look forward to hearing your tale. I am sure men such as you will have had an interesting history."

"It's true we've been in our fair share of battles," Fai replied. "We've followed a long and difficult road together."

"And yet," Tauriel observed, "we retrieved only two swords when we captured you. Did you not join in the fighting, Fai?"

Fai regarded her with a flawless smile. "No, I'm afraid I lost my own weapon in another world some time ago. Kurgy and Syaoran did all the fighting yesterday."

"Another world…" the king repeated, his light blue eyes again fixed on the wizard. "This Hall of Story and Song has been host to many wondrous tales over the centuries, but tonight's, I believe, may be the strangest yet. Now then," he said, settling back into the sofa, "share with us your story."

The travelers had decided that Syaoran ought to speak first, as he was the most capable of laying down the groundwork of the tale, having experienced it firsthand. He began the story with an explanation of his own past and the events that led up to the scattering of the princess's memory feathers. Thranduil listened intently, his face betraying neither confusion nor disbelief as the young man revealed the complicated family lines and clonings that had set everything in motion. As he spoke, other elves in the room gathered around to listen. The acoustics of the hall were such that as all else grew quiet, Syaoran's voice carried easily to all of them. When he reached the part of the story in which the duplicates had arrived at Yūko's shop, he allowed Fai to take over the telling.

Fai told of how he and Kurogane had arrived at the same time as the other two, coming from two other worlds. Though he explained to Thranduil and the other listeners that the ninja had been sent on the journey by the princess he served, the wizard carefully left out his own reason for leaving his home country, saying only that it had become uninhabitable and he had been forced to move on. It was close enough to the truth, Kurogane supposed. The mage quickly continued on to describe the prices demanded by the dimensional witch for the ability to travel from world to world.

Following this, Fai, Syaoran, and Mokona took turns chronicling their adventures in the various lands they had visited. Kurogane chimed in occasionally to add details, but for the most part he simply watched, gauging the reactions of their listeners. All of the elves now seemed engrossed in the tale. It was not the kind of interrogation the warrior had anticipated. The elves behaved more like children listening to bedtime stories than people intending to render judgment.

When they came to the part about their arrival in the desolate city of Tokyo, Syaoran and Mokona allowed Fai to take over the story. This was the portion that required the most skillful editing. Kurogane picked up Mokona's goblet and took a long drink of the wine as Fai started into his grim description of the ruined city. It was clear the wizard must have rehearsed this section, for he laid it before the king flawlessly and without hesitation. He easily glossed over the loss of his eye, saying that the clone Syaoran had overpowered him and stolen a portion of his magic power, but not specifying how. Without the injury to explain away, the wizard had no need to tell of how Kurogane had forced him into living while he asked to die, nor of the rift that action had created between them.

The story continued through their dark days in Infinity and then into Celes country. This section Fai changed as well. There was no mention of King Ashura, nor did Fai identify it as his home. He painted Celes as just another new world and Castle Ruval as an empty structure of unknown history. "There were no people," Fai claimed. "The four of us and Sakura's body were the only living things in that land. Of course, someone must have lived there once – castles don't just spring up out of the ground on their own. But we never found out what happened to them. Nor will we ever have the chance now. We found Sakura's body in one of the upper rooms. Nearby was one of her feathers, encased in an orb of stone. I broke it open and gave her the feather, but unfortunately, there had been a curse placed on that stone. Moments after I had cracked it, the world began to close. Somehow, the curse had locked on to my magic and was using it to trap us inside." Murmurs of concern spread around the listeners.

"I summoned what remaining power I had left and tried to use it to get us out," Fai continued. "But it wasn't enough. Syaoran and Mokona were freed, along with the Sakura's body, but Kurogane and I remained trapped."

"Then we used Mokona's magic earring!" Mokona supplied.

"Yes," Fai replied, patting her gently on the head. "At Mokona's direction, Syaoran cast her earring toward Kurogane and me. Its magic opened a hole in the curse, allowing Kurogane to slip out. He tried to pull me out after him, but the curse had already claimed my body as its core. I told him to go, to leave me behind and escape with the others. But instead…" Fai turned, his eyes meeting Kurogane's. "He did something rather extraordinary. Drawing his sword out of his left hand, he cut off his own arm, the one I had placed the spell on. Because it contained my own magic, the curse accepted his arm as a replacement for me, and Kurogane was able to pull me out."

The room had gone silent. All eyes now rested on Kurogane. The warrior stared down into the glass of wine he held. "Of course, I was shocked," Fai continued. "Mokona had the good sense to get us out of there, and it happened that the next world we landed in was Kurogane's home, Nihon. Princess Tomoyo had foreseen our coming in a dream and was there to take us in and provide Kurogane with the necessary medical attention. And Yūko had arranged for Fūma to deliver a new, mechanical arm from Piffle World to replace the one Kurogane had so recklessly cut off, so it all worked out in the end." He smiled at his audience reassuringly.

Syaoran picked up the story where Fai left off and continued it through to the end of their first journey to when he and Watanuki agreed to pay the price for the illogic of their existence, careful to edit out any mention of vampirism and Fai's eyes. Fai told the elves of Kurogane's, Mokona's, and his decision to accompany Syaoran on his continuing travels. From there, they took turns again, describing the worlds they had visited since leaving Clow Country, up to when they arrived in Thranduil's forest. "And that, Your Majesty, is how we came to be in your country," Fai finished.

Hearing the conclusion, the elves, including their king, gave the travelers a polite round of applause. "A marvelous tale indeed," Thranduil addressed them. "You have bestowed upon us not only a stirring story, but a wealth of new knowledge. On behalf of my people, I thank you." His gaze moved from traveler to traveler. "A long and arduous journey has brought you to this point. And it would seem your travels are far from over. We cannot guess at what trials you are still to face, but for now, at least, I hope you may find rest and peace. You are welcome to stay in my realm for as long as your fate allows."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Syaoran replied. "We are happy to accept your kind offer."

"Excellent. Then let us celebrate our new friendship," the king announced. "Bring wine and make merriment. Brighten the Hall with music and song."

"You needn't go to such trouble over us," Fai told him as several of the elves around them got up to begin carrying out the king's orders.

"It's no trouble," Legolas assured him. "My father enjoys any excuse to celebrate."

"And why should I not?" Thranduil asked his son. "Is it not our right to seek happiness when we can?"

The prince opened his mouth as if to reply, but then seemed to think better of it. He shook his head softly. "Of course, father. As you say."

Soon, servers came around with fresh carafes of wine to refill their empty goblets. Others passed around trays bearing tarts and pastries. A group of musicians had set up in a corner of the room. Wood flutes piped an aria to the accompaniment of harps and lutes.

Mokona stood up and began twirling around. "Woohoo! Party!" she exclaimed. "Mokona loves to party!"

Thranduil laughed. "I think we shall get along well, little one," he said to her, smiling.

Kurogane allowed himself to begin to relax. It seemed their plan had succeeded; the king no longer treated them with suspicion. The ninja sipped at his own glass of wine now, having returned Mokona's. His eyes drifted over to Fai. The wizard caught his gaze and flashed him a smile – a genuine one – before returning his attention to conversing with Thranduil. Perhaps this would turn out to be a restful world for them after all.

The evening stretched on for several more hours. Various elves came to introduce themselves to the travelers who were now their guests. Wine flowed freely, and all seemed to enjoy themselves. But eventually, little by little, the room began to empty as the palace residents left to seek their beds. Those that remained had lowered their voices to a murmur as they listened to the musicians begin another song. An elf maiden joined her voice to the harps. The music was soft now, wistful. It seemed something between a hymn and a lullaby.

Mokona leaned against Kurogane sleepily, an empty goblet wrapped in her tiny arms. Kurogane reached down and wiped a few stray pastry crumbs from her face.

"Who is this Elbereth she sings of?" Syaoran asked, watching the vocalist across the room.

"She is one of the Powers that govern this world," Tauriel answered him. "And of them, she is the most beloved by us elves, for it was she who brought the stars to light. In all your traveling, have you never heard of her?"

The young man shook his head. "Different cultures all seem to have different ways of explaining things like how the stars or their world was created," Fai explained. "Some say a god or gods made everything; others say it all happened gradually by natural processes."

"And how do you say that the worlds came into being?" Thranduil questioned.

The mage shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't really answer that, Your Majesty. I don't know. It may even be that the answer is different for each world. We have visited places so vastly different from each other. Some have magic, while others do not. In some, we have even spoken with gods, but that does not mean they exist in other worlds. And yet," he continued, taking another thoughtful sip of his wine, "maybe there is some higher order to it all. There are some things that remain constant no matter where we are. There is no such thing as coincidence. And the dead can never be returned to life."

"Perhaps the worlds were created differently, perhaps not," the king replied. "Maybe in time you shall discover the answer. But in your last assumption, at least, you are incorrect."

Fai looked back at the king. "What do you mean?"

"Not all that is lost can be reclaimed. But some who died have returned to life again."

Kurogane watched the wizard's mouth open in shock at the king's revelation. That look was quickly replaced with a mask of casual placidity, though Fai's face remained a shade paler than it had been. "Oh? I would be very interested to hear about such cases," he said.

Thranduil shook his head. "The hour is late, and it is well past time for the telling of tales. Perhaps another time."

Extricating the glass from Mokona's grasp and cradling her in one arm, Kurogane stood up. If Fai started demanding information now, it might cause the king to grow angry or suspicious and lock them up again. "Thank you again for your hospitality," Kurogane addressed the Elvenking. "Now, if you don't mind, my companions and I will be heading to bed."

Thranduil pulled his eyes away from Fai and looked up at the warrior with half of a smile on his lips. "Of course. I bid you all good night."

Syaoran got to his feet and gave the king another brief bow. When Fai did not seem inclined to move, Kurogane used his free hand to take hold of his shoulder and give him a gentle shake. The wizard stood and bowed as Syaoran had, and Kurogane turned to lead them from the hall.

"Tauriel, guide our guests back to their rooms," the king instructed. Kurogane felt he was perfectly capable of finding their way back on his own, but he paused and allowed the elf woman to take the lead anyway. They retraced their earlier steps in silence, not speaking until they had reached the front door to their suite.

Tauriel undid the lock. Turning to the group, she handed the key to Kurogane. The suspicion her face had displayed prior to this evening was now replaced with respect as she looked at him. Her gaze lingered on his left arm for a moment before flicking away to the faces of the others. "Good night," she said. "Rest well."

Kurogane nodded to her. "Same to you."

The travelers reentered their apartment as Tauriel continued down the hall. Following Syaoran into the first bedroom, Kurogane deposited the sleeping Mokona onto the bed.

"Do you think it's true?" the young man asked as Kurogane turned to go. "What the king said, I mean – about the dead returning to life?"

The warrior frowned. "Get some sleep, kid."

"But if it is true…"

"Whether it is or it isn't doesn't matter right now. We're not going to figure it out tonight."

Syaoran hesitated indecisively for a moment, before capitulating. "You're right," he said. "We need to uncover more information first. I guess it'll have to wait. Good night, Kurogane."

"Good night, kid."

Kurogane paused at the washroom and washed his face before heading into the room he shared with Fai. The wizard had already changed into one of the nightshirts that had been laid out for them and sat upon the edge of their bed looking pensive. Kurogane grabbed the other shirt and began pulling off his clothes, tossing them into a pile in the corner of the room before donning the new garment. Stretching his arms above his head, he yawned, hoping that these late nights would not continue to be a regular feature of their stay here. Turning down the covers on his side, he lay down on the bed.

Fai remained sitting on the other side, apparently lost in thought. Kurogane's brows furrowed. He wished that damn king would have just kept his mouth shut. "Hey, mage," he said softly. "You did good tonight. Seems they trust us now."

"Mm." Fai's response was distracted and barely audible.

Usually, any praise from the ninja would have set the wizard beaming with delight. Kurogane couldn't keep concern from coming out in his voice as he asked, "You all right?"

The question seemed to snap Fai out of his abstraction, and he turned to smile at the warrior. "Of course, I'm all right, Kuro-tan. Now, blow out that candle and get some sleep. We can't have you sleeping the day away again tomorrow."

"Right…" Kurogane replied as the wizard climbed under the blankets. He turned away from him and extinguished the bedside lamp. Kurogane had wanted to believe that Fai was done with hiding and lying to him. Something like a weight settled in the pit of his stomach, but he chose to ignore it. The elves' wine must not have agreed with him, he told himself. He'd feel well again by morning. Pushing the image of Fai's fake smile out of his mind, Kurogane tried to sleep.


End file.
